Someone else
by Nikonet
Summary: Nikkie has gone away for a five day business trip, and Spongebob is left behind to wait for his girlfriend to come home, but then someone new steps in and ruins their loving relationship. Nikkie (OC) X Spongebob, (OC).
1. Business trip

**This is another story that I have been thinking of, and well I decided that I should write it, and post it, I hope you like it.**

*Ring Ring* 'uh, what now,' Spongebob said to himself as he answered his phone, "Hello?" Spongebob answered, he still had a tried tone in his voice, "Boy Where are you, you're 10 minutes late!" yelled Krabs from the other side, "What do you mean, I don't have to be at work for another two hours" Spongebob said, "There be no such thing as too early me boy, now hurry up and get over here, or else" "Or else what?" "Or else I'll dock your pay," "Ok, fine I'll be there" Spongebob said, before hanging up the phone before Krabs could say anything else, 'man, why does he always do that' Spongebob asked himself, as he plopped back down in Nikkie's bed, for that he had spent the night, again, (No they didn't do anything, that night). As Spongebob started to drift back into sleep, his phone rang again, knowing who it was he answered it and said, "I'm getting dressed Krabs" Spongebob angrily said before once again, hanging up on the red crab.

Spongebob rubbed his face with his hands, and then hopped down from Nikkie's bed, and went into her bathroom and got ready for the day. Spongebob walked out of the bathroom, after he was ready, he went back into the room where Nikkie was still sleeping, '*Sigh* she's so cute when she's asleep' Spongebob said to himself as he walked over to Nikkie, 'Why can't I spend just one burger-flipping day with her? Just one, is that too much to ask?' Spongebob asked himself, even though he already knew the answer. Spongebob stood at the side of her bed and watched her sleep for a few more minutes, before waking her up. Spongebob slightly shook Nikkie's shoulder, Nikkie's eyes slowly fluttered opened, and she seen Spongebob standing at her side, so she sat up, stretching her arms in the process, "Good *Yawn* morning, Spongebob" Nikkie said, "Good morning Nikkie, how was your sleep?" Spongebob asked, "Great, thanks to you" Nikkie said, "No problem, well, I got to get to work, so, I'll see you later ok" Spongebob said, "Ok, wait, I thought you didn't have to be at work until another 2 hours," Nikkie said looking at her alarm clock, and then back to Spongebob, "Well, you know Krabs, 'Is never too early to go to work'" Spongebob mimicked Krabs, "Oh, alright, well I'll see you later Spongebob" Nikkie said, as she kissed his cheek, Spongebob blushed, "Alright, see you tonight, bye" Spongebob said, and then kissed her back, and then he started to leave, before Nikkie stopped him, "Wait, I forgot to tell you, I won't be home for a couple of days," Nikkie said, and Spongebob turned around, "What, why are you going to spend the night at my place?" Spongebob asked Nikkie shook her head, "No, I'll be leaving town for about 5 days for a business trip" Nikkie said, "What! 5 days, but how Am I supposed to survive without you for, 5 whole days!" Spongebob cried, "Oh, don't worry Spongebob, it's not like it will be forever," Nikkie calmly said, "Yes it is, I can barely handle a day without you, but a week, what am I supposed to do?" Spongebob asked, "Um, you can hand out with your friends, and family" Nikkie said, "True, but what if they don't want to?" Spongebob asked, "Well, you know my phone number, you can just call me, but not during 12 – 5 PM, or 10 pm – 8 am" Nikkie said, "Ok, I guess that can work, but who am I supposed to give my kisses to?" "You can kiss me through the phone" Nikkie said, "Alright, but what if my phones dead, or yours?" Spongebob asked, "Than, charge it, mine will always be on its charger" Nikkie said, "Ok, I guess that can work," *Ring-Ring*, "Barnacles, its Mr. Krabs" Spongebob said, answering the phone, "I'm on my way" Spongebob shouted, "You better hurry!" Krabs yelled, "Ok" Spongebob said, and then he hung his phone up and looked back at Nikkie, "Well, I got to go, I love to the moon and back 100x, I'll miss you very much," Spongebob said, and then he kissed her one last time, before he left. Nikkie shook her head, "That Spongebob, he's so funny, no wonder I fell for him," Nikkie chuckled and got out bed.

Spongebob walked out of the apartment room and started to walk to the Krusty Krab, as he was walking down the hallway to the stairs, something hit him, knocking him off of his feet. He sat up from the floor and rubbed his head, 'Whoa, what hit me' asked himself, "Ouch, what did I hit?" Said a random voice in the direction that Spongebob was facing, Spongebob looked up from the floor to see another sponge, sitting on the floor, she was a girl, blond hair, green eyes, and he wore a powder blue sundress with white ribbons around her top. She was sitting on the floor in front of Spongebob rubbing her head, Spongebob felt bad, he rushed up on his feet and held his hand out to her, "I am so sorry lady, I didn't see you there, I am so sorry" Spongebob said pulling her up onto her feet, "Oh that's alright," she said as she dusted her dress off, "No, it's not alright, I should have been paying more attention, I hope I didn't hurt you" Spongebob said, "You are fine, don't worry about it, I wasn't watching where I was going either, so don't feel bad," she said, "Don't be, it is truly my fault, and I apologize" Spongebob said, "I forgive you, so where did you come from, I mean I haven't seen you around these parts, so where are you from, did you just move in?" she asked, "Oh no I don't live here, I was just leaving Nikkie's, my beautiful girlfriend, and I was just heading off to work, which, I am late" Spongebob said, "Oh, really, so you're that sweet guy she's been talking about," she said, "Spongebob Squarepants, right?" she asked, "Yeah, so Nikkie talks about me, what does she say?" Spongebob asked, "Hm, I forget, but anyways, I should let you get going, by the way, my name's Teresa Lewis, I'm Nikkie's best friend," Teresa introduced herself, "Well, nice to meet you Teresa, well, I guess I better get going before old man Krabs calls me again," Spongebob sighed, before walking past her.

Spongebob walked through the doors of The Krusty Krab, only to be stopped by Krabs, "Spongebob! What took you so long?" Krabs yelled, "I got distracted" Spongebob said, "Well, stop being distracted and get to work, time is money!" Krabs yelled, "Alright, alright" Spongebob said as he walked past Krabs. Krabs walked over to Squidward, "You know, he changed ever since that girl showed up, that girl is losing me money," Krabs said to Squidward; Squidward was reading a magazine, and he flipped the page and then says, "Yep, so what as long as he is out of my hair" "Well, if he keeps messing around with her, he won't want to come to work, and when he doesn't want to come to work, he makes business dreadful, and that drives fish away, and that leads to no money, and if there is no money, there is no pay check Squidward," Krabs said, "Oh, right, but he still comes to work," "I know this Squidward, but I'm not sure if that girl is doing him any good," Krabs said, Squidward shut his magazine and looked at Krabs, "and have you lost any customers yet?" Squidward asked, "No," "Ok than, and if we keep talking Nikkie, he'll hear us, and he'll get mad," "Nikkie! Where!" Spongebob excitedly yelled as he jumped out the ordering window, and looked around for his significant other, but couldn't find her anywhere, he went into the restrooms, he checked under chairs, and tables, but he couldn't find her, Spongebob sadly walked up the register, "Squidward, I can't find my honey drop" Spongebob sadly said, looking at the ground, "See, what did I tell ya'" Squidward quietly said to Krabs, "She's not here Spongebob," Squidward said, "Then, why didn't I hear the most alluring name being called?" Spongebob asked, Squidward rolled his eyes, "You didn't hear her name, you just heard something that sounded like her name, you heard Nickel, was just say how much he loved shiny Nickels," Squidward said, "Oh, I guess I did hear wrong *sigh*" Spongebob sadly sighed, "What's the matter boy?" Krabs asked, "I'm going to miss Nikkie," Spongebob said, "Why, aren't you going to see her for lunch?" asked Krabs, "No, she's leaving town for about week for a business trip," Spongebob sadly said, as his eyes filled with tears, and then he started to cry.

Krabs and Squidward looked at each other for a few seconds and then back at Spongebob, Krabs had to think of something fast to stop him from crying, "Cheer up boy, no need to cry," Krabs said patting his back, "Yes there is, she's going to be gone for 5 whole days, I already miss her," Spongebob cried even more, everyone in The Krusty Krab was starring, one fish walked up to the register to order something, but since Spongebob was crying, he couldn't order anything, "What's wrong with him?" the customer asked Squidward, Squidward looked at the fish, "Oh, he's just upset that his girlfriend is leaving for five days," Squidward said, "Oh, but its only five days" the fish sarcastically said, "Its more than just five days!" Spongebob cried, "I won't be able to see her, touch her, kiss her, sleep with her, she will be far away, and I'll be here, alone, with no one to cuddle with, I miss Nikkie!" Spongebob cried louder, one of the female fish in the restaurant looks at her husband and slaps him, "Why can't you ever love me like that?" she asked, her husband just rubs his cheek.

Squidward and Krabs take Spongebob into the kitchen, to try and calm him down, "Spongebob, calm down, it's not like it's the end of the world, she'll be back, wont she, and when she gets back, you can through her a party, and do all of the things you two do," Krabs said, "Yeah, cheer up Spongebob, come on you haven't cried for weeks, don't break the record," Squidward said, Spongebob looked at the two, he stopped crying, "There you go lad, before you know those five days will be up," Krabs said, Squidward just nodded, "You think so?" "I know so, now come on, dry those tears, and make me some money, er, Krabby Patties," Krabs said, handing Spongebob a spatula, Spongebob smiled, "Awe, you're the best" Spongebob said, hugging Krabs, "Yeah, yeah, I'm the best, now, get back to work" Krabs demanded, "Yes sir" Spongebob saluted, and he flipped a patty.

**Phone call**

Nikkie walked into a hotel room that her boss had paid for, she had to share a room with her co-worker, Candy, who also happens to be her best friend. Candy ran into the room, "Wow, this room is so nice!" Candy said, as she plopped down onto the bed, "Yeah," Nikkie said, as she looked around the room, Candy lay down on her stomach, and watched Nikkie walked around the room, "Do you think, Spongebob would like it?" Nikkie asked, "Uh, yeah I think he would, why?" Candy asked, "Nothing, I was, just wondering" Nikkie sadly said, "What do already miss him?" Candy asked, "Yeah, I know, its ridiculous right?" Nikkie asked "I know you've only been gone 12 hours, but it's kind of sweet, I'm sure he misses you" Candy says, "Yeah, I wish he were here, though" Nikkie said, "Why don't you call him?" Candy asked, "You are a genius, I'll call him right now," Nikkie said pulling out her phone and dialing his number, and then put it to her ear, "Oh, put it on speaker!" Candy said, "Alright" Nikkie said, putting it on speaker and than rushing to the bed and lying next to Candy, it was still ringing.

Spongebob was in the kitchen, cooking up more Krabby Patties for more hungry customers when his phone stated to ring, 'Hm, I wonder who this could be?' Spongebob said to himself, as he took his phone out of his pocket, and answered it, "hello?" "Hello, Spongebob" Nikkie said on the other line, and Spongebob immediately got excited, "Oh, Squidward its Nikkie, she's on the phone, she's on the phone!" Spongebob excitedly screamed, loud enough for Nikkie to hear him, "well, talk to her" Squidward's voice could be heard too. Nikkie looked at Candy, "He really misses you" Candy said, "Yeah" Nikkie said, and then Spongebob came back on the phone, he coughed to clear his throat, "So, Nikkie how's the business trip?" Spongebob asked, "Great, it would be better if you were here" Nikkie said, "Awe, I wish I could come, but you need to do what you need to do," Spongebob said, "Hey, Nikkie" "What?" "I miss you" Spongebob said, "Yeah he dose" Squidward's voice was heard on the other side, and so was Spongebob voice, he was screaming, "Hey give it back!" Squidward was laughing, "He is such a cry baby, he thought he had heard your name mentioned, and he rushed out to find you, he nearly turned the whole place upside down just to find you, and when he couldn't find you, he cried a lot, saying how, it's the end of the world, and whatever nonsense he said," Squidward said, before Spongebob snatched his phone from Squidward, "Hey, I'm sorry about that, Squidward snatched the phone from me, so what's up?" Spongebob asked, "Not much, I just miss you is all," "Me too, I can't wait for you to get back, I guess I miss you a little," "A little?" "I guess you could say, a little too much, a little too often, and a little every day," calmly Spongebob said, Nikkie dreamily sighed, and so did Candy, "My favorite place in the world is inside your hugs, I miss you" Nikkie said, "Me too, Hey, Candy take care of my heart for me," "What? How do you know I'm here?" "I could hear you laughing," "wait, Spongebob why did you ask her to take care of your heart, instead of me?" Nikkie sadly asked, Spongebob laughed, "You are my heart silly" Spongebob laughed, Nikkie blushed, even though Spongebob couldn't see it, "Awe, she's blushing" Candy said, Spongebob laughed, "I thought she was, isn't she the cutest blusher ever? Well I'll see you when you get home" Spongebob said, as he kissed the phone, "Did you get it?" Spongebob asked, "What?" "You know my kiss, you told me I could kiss you through the phone," Spongebob said, "Awe, yeah" Nikkie said "Alright, I got to go" Spongebob said, "Ok, bye Spongebob" Nikkie said, "Bye" Spongebob said and then he hung up. Squidward was standing at the window, "So, what did she say?" Squidward asked, "She said she missed me" Spongebob said, flipping a meat patty onto a bun.

**Lunch Break**

Spongebob was now on his lunch break and he was sitting at a one of the Krusty Krab tables eating a Krabby Patty with Jellyfish jelly. As he was eating, Teresa came through the door, and walked to the register and came back with a Krabby Patty and she seen Spongebob sitting at one of the tables, "Spongebob, is that you?" Teresa asked, Spongebob turned around to see who called his name, "oh, hey Teresa, what are you doing here?" Spongebob asked, "Oh, I'm just on my lunch break, and I drive past this place a dozen times, and I thought that I might just stop by and try it, why are you here?" she asked, sitting across from him, "I work here, I'm just on my lunch break" Spongebob said, "Nikkie said something about you working here, or somewhere, so do you like working here?" she asked, "Yes, it's nice, where do you work?" "I work at the mall as a clothes salesmen, um, Pacific-Navy clothing," "Oh, Pearl goes there to shop for stuff, I'm not sure if she goes in there or not, she's a whale, and she's a cheerleader at Bikini Bottom High School, and also my boss's daughter" Spongebob said, and he took a bite of his sandwich, "Ok, so what do you do here?" Teresa asked, "I'm the fry cook, the janitor, basically everything but the cashier and boss, mainly the fry cook, and, I'm the best" "Really, sorry but this is dry" she said holding up her sandwich, "Well, I'm not the one who cooked it, but, if you want, I can make you one real quick" Spongebob said, "That would be nice" "Alright, I'll be right back" Spongebob said going into the kitchen and then quickly coming back out with a steaming Krabby Patty, "Here, try this one" Spongebob said handing her the patty, "and I'll take this," Spongebob said taking her dry patty, and then shortly calling Squidward over to the table, "Squidward!" Spongebob yelled, "What?" Squidward said walking over to the table, "What is this?" Spongebob asked holding up the patty, "What's wrong with it?" "You eat this," "Gross, no" "Exactly, its dry, you cooked it too long," Spongebob said, and then he threw to the trash can on the other side of the Krusty Krab and made it in.

Squidward rolled his eyes, and then looked at the person across from Spongebob, "Who's this?" Squidward asked, looking at Teresa, "This is Teresa Lewis, Nikkie's best friend" Spongebob said, finishing his sandwich, "Oh, well, she's cute, hi my name is Squidward" "Hi, Squidward" Teresa awkwardly said, "Hi, well, Spongebob I don't know how you do it, but you keep getting cute girls," Squidward said looking from her feet to her face, "Yeah, but I'm sure she's not, Squidward" Squidward was in Teresa's face, "Um, Spongebob can you, get him?" Teresa asked, "So uh, do you come here more often?" Squidward asked, Teresa leaned back and looked at Spongebob, "Uh, Bobby, can you help me out here?" she asked, Spongebob pulled Squidward away from Teresa, "Thanks Bobby" Teresa said, straitening her blue dress, "Squidward, she's not interested, besides don't you hate sponges?" Spongebob asked, "No, just you" Squidward rudely said, "Well, if you hate Spongebob, then I hate you" Teresa said, "so if I liked him, you would like me?" Squidward asked looking at Spongebob, "I wouldn't hate you," she said, "Than, I love Spongebob, come here you little numb skull," Squidward said pulling Spongebob into a hug and giving a knuckle sandwich, Teresa laughed, "You're funny, but I'm not into squids, Squidward, no offense, but I like sponges, nice, cute, male sponges, not squids, especially a sour one" Teresa said, "Oh, sorry for trying," Squidward sadly said, and he walked away. Teresa looked back at Spongebob, and giggled, he did too, "So, how is your Krabby Patty?" Spongebob asked, "It's really good," "Thanks, well, I got to get back to work," Spongebob said, picking his tray up, "Alright, see ya later Bobby" Teresa said, "maybe," Spongebob said, and he walked into the kitchen.

**Closing Time**

Spongebob and Squidward were waiting outside for to lock up, and dismiss them, "Good night boys see ya tomorrow, and Spongebob, try to be here on time." Krabs said, "I'm sure I will," Spongebob said, "Ok than, see ya" Krabs said as he walks towards his house. Spongebob and Squidward walked home together, and it was mostly quite, there were a few words spoken, but barley, for some reason, it was awkward to walk with each other, one for the sponge because the squid had a pretty good idea what the two would be doing, an idea for why Spongebob would spend the night at Nikkie's for nights, and not be seen, it was like the sponge had moved, Squidward hasn't even seen Gary around, "So uh, how is everything back home?" Spongebob asked, "Peaceful, you?" Squidward said, "Hm, depends on the nights, every night is different, not in a bad way though, well sometimes she's very moody, but what can I say?" Spongebob said, "What do you mean, the nights are different?" Squidward asked, the question made the sponges face turn red, "You know," Spongebob said looking to the side to avoid eye contact, "No, I don't know, what do you mean the nights are different?" Squidward asked, "Well some nights we play games (he didn't say what kind), sometimes she cooks which is amazing, she could actually own a five star restaurant if you wanted to, some nights I cook, those nights are usually the nights we um, you know have fun, some nights we go out to dinner, some nights we just do it, other times we just watch T.V. all those things," Spongebob said, "Sounds like to me that you are one busy sponge, but don't you miss your freedom?" Squidward asked, "What do you mean?" Spongebob asked, "You know, flirting with other girls, going out when you wanted, hanging out with your friends, everything you did when you were alone" Squidward said, "but, I still get to do all of those, well except for one, which I never really ever did when I was single, if anything O get more freedom to do things than I did before." Spongebob said, "Really, how about going to Sandy's?" Squidward asked, "I still go there, she doesn't mind" Spongebob said, "Sounds like you got yourself a keeper." Squidward said, "I do, and I'm not letting her go" Spongebob said, "I can tell, so tell me, do you still live in the Pineapple?" Squidward asked, "Yeah, sorry if I hadn't been around lately, I was busy, but I think when Nikkie gets back, she'll stay at my place for a few days," Spongebob said, "Oh, really, I better get me some ear buds," Squidward said, "Why?" Spongebob asked, "Why do you think, from what I heard, you two like to get into it, a lot" Squidward said, "What do you mean, wait, oh I get it, we'll keep it down" Spongebob said, Squidward just laughed, "When did you grow up?" Squidward asked, "I've been grown up, you just haven't noticed it." Spongebob said, "Oh, whatever, see you tomorrow Spongebob," Squidward said as he walked up his walk way, "Ok, bye Squidward" Spongebob waved as he walked up to his house.

**It's the end of the Chapter now, thanks for reading.**


	2. Breaking news

**Thanks again for wanting to read this, and reviewing it, anyways; I'll let you get to reading.**

It was Friday night, Spongebob was in his room lying down on his bed and talking on the phone with Nikkie, it had been the fourth day since Nikkie had left, but she wouldn't be home until late tomorrow, so Spongebob and Nikkie wouldn't see each other until Sunday morning, which they didn't mind, "SO, Nikkie, would you like to go on a Fancy Picnic with me Sunday, you know just you, and me?" Spongebob asked, "Yeah, why not," "I can't wait to see you, it's like my heart is running a marathon, because whenever I think, or talk to or about you, my heart races, this must have been the hardest week ever, but it's almost over, I cantwaittoseeyouImeanlikeImissyousomuchitsnotfunnySquidwardandKrabskeepmakingfunofmebecauseofhowmuchImissyouIloveyousosososmuchNikkie!" "Ok, Ok, Spongebob you need to slow down, I couldn't hear you, say it again" Nikkie said breaking Spongebob off, "Ok," Spongebob said taking a deep breath, "I said, I can't wait to see you I mean like I miss you so much, it's not even funny anymore, Squidward and Krabs keep making fun of me because of how much I miss you, I love you so, so, so much Nikkie" Spongebob repeated but this time, he took breaths between his words, "Awe, I miss you too, you know what, I'm going to give you something when I get home" Nikkie seductively said, making Spongebob's grin from ear to ear, thinking of what the two would do when she got home, "Oh, why are you making it harder? Thanks to you my yellow Candle is um, sticking" Spongebob said looking down at his underwear, getting the cutest giggle from Nikkie, "I wasn't talking about that you lil' horn dog," Nikkie laughed, "Oh, than, what were you talking about?" Spongebob asked, "Sorry sponge cake, you'll just have to wait," Nikkie said, "Barnacles," Spongebob said, "oh, cheer up sponge, its only until Sunday, at least I don't have to be gone any longer," "Feels like it," Spongebob negatively said, his underpants had already returned back to his normal flat surface, "Oh, don't be like that, you'll make me feel like a bad girlfriend," Nikkie said, "What, no I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you, you're the most astonishing woman a guy could ever have, why, you're none in a million," "None in a Million?" "yeah, you're what makes the ocean turn," "Ok, ok Spongebob I get the point, I was just kidding with you" Nikkie laughed, "Yeah, but I was serious," Spongebob said, "I know, that's why I love you." Nikkie said, "I'll be home in two days, alright?" Nikkie said, "Alright, sounds great, can't wait, we will go on a romantic picnic in the park, than do whatever you want to do, like go see a movie, go to glove universe, oh, I can't wait," Spongebob excitedly said, "Alright than, well I got to go, it's getting late, " Nikkie yawned, "Alright, I love you" Spongebob said, "I love you too" Nikkie answered back, and they both hung up the phone.

**Sunday Morning**

Spongebob had stopped at the flower shop and picked up an assorted bouquet of flowers for Nikkie, knowing that she'd love them, and headed his way over to her house/ apartment. Spongebob walked up the stairs, and went to her door, he checked himself over one last time, and adjusted his tie before he rang the door bell. After about a few seconds a door opened, but it wasn't Nikkie's, but two doors down Teresa walked out of her apartment door, and she was locking it, as if she were going somewhere. She looked at Spongebob, "Awe, did poor little Spongebob not know?" Teresa pathetically asked, Spongebob looked at Teresa, "Know what?" he asked, "Oh, dear Nikkie said that she won't be back until later this late noon," "She, what?" Spongebob asked, "she won't be here for a while sweetheart, you're wasting your time waiting by that door, because she won't come," Teresa said, "I wouldn't be wasting my time if I waited for her," Spongebob said, "Yeah, but you'd get hot (hotter than you already are she thought) and sweaty, you'd start to stink, and do you think Snow, will want to hug, and kiss a sweaty stick ball?" Teresa asked, "Um, no I guess not, so hey when is she going to be here?" Spongebob asked, "Um, I think around 8 to 9" Teresa said, "Oh, well I guess I could go home and, wait a couple more hours, after all its only for a couple hours for her to get here," Spongebob said, and he started to walk away, "Hey these are for Nikkie, I don't have a vase, and they need to be in water, can you keep them for until I see, or you see Nikkie?" Spongebob asked, handing her the flowers, "Why, these are beautiful, where did you get these?" Teresa asked, sniffing the flowers, "I got them at, Jonny's nursery, they're freshly picked too, I know that Nikkie likes these kind," Spongebob said, "How sweet, maybe you should get me some for once," Teresa said, "Um, if you'd like me to, I will," Spongebob awkwardly said, "Really?" "Yeah, I get my best friend Sandy flowers all the time, speaking of which I haven't seen her an a while, I'll go over there for a little bit, until Nikkie gets back, I need to catch up on my Ka-Ra-Te lessons anyways" Spongebob said, pulling out his red Karate gloves and helmet from out of nowhere, and then running off and out of the building to Sandy's.

As soon as Spongebob had left, Teresa walked over to Nikkie's door and knocked on it, and within a few seconds Nikkie came out, "Hang on Spongebob, I just got to get my, purse, oh Hey Teresa, sorry I thought you were someone else," Nikkie disappointingly said, "Who were you expecting?" Teresa asked, "I was expecting my boyfriend, he should be here any minute," she said looking past Teresa, but she didn't see him, Nikkie looked at Teresa, "So what are you doing here?" Nikkie asked, "Oh, I just came to hang out with my dear darling best friend Nikkie, like always, but lately you've been busy with work, and you always seem too tired to play when you have days off, so we barely hang out anymore, and to be honest, it makes me think you've forgotten all about me" Teresa said, "but, we can hang out today, right?" Teresa asked, "Well, I don't know, Spongebob will be here any minute," Nikkie said looking out the door to see if he was coming, than she heard Teresa click her tongue, "Oh sweet heart, I seriously doubt he'll be coming anytime soon," Teresa said crossing her arms, "What do you mean, do you mean he's not coming?" Nikkie asked, "You said his name was Spongebob, right?" she asked, "Y, yeah do you know him?" Nikkie asked.

For some strange reason, whenever Teresa acted like this, as far as her attitude in pity and the tone in her voice, usually didn't mean good, it made her feel almost sick to her stomach, so what could possibly be bad about her Spongebob? Teresa shook her head, one of the many things she did when she was about to deliver bad news onto her, "Know Spongebob, honey, everyone knows Spongebob, but I am guessing that you clearly don't know much about the sneaky sponge, do you?" Teresa asked, "I do know a lot about him, more than anyone, other than his family," Nikkie said and for no reason she had already had tears in her eyes, she didn't even notice until she felt something cold and wet slide down her face. She calmly waited for apposed to be best friend's answer, "What's wrong with Spongebob, is he breaking up with me, if he is, why what did I do wrong, dose he hate me? Oh Teresa, tell me, what it is, please I'm begging you," Nikkie cried, this only made Teresa happier, because the sooner Nikkie was out of the picture, she could move in and claim the grand prize, which was, Spongebob.

Teresa cleared her throat, "You really want to know?" she asked, "Yes, please" Nikkie said as if there was a little ray of hope, "Well, I don't know how to say this, but, Spongebob Squarepants, is cheating on you, with another girl," Teresa said, Nikkie stood still, she was unable to comprehend what she had just said, "W, What did you say?" she asked, "Spongebob is cheating on you, with another girl," Teresa repeated it, the words kept bouncing around her head, which was giving her a migraine, that is until she slowly put the words together, "C, Cheating, C, Cheating, he's cheating on me? Wha, Why? I don't understand why would Spongebob cheat on me? I thought he loved me" she asked, "That's what he wanted you to think, but that's just how all boys are, they're nothing but cheating liars, why, I bet he'll be coming back tonight to get between those skinny legs of yours, like he always does, if I were you I'd kick him out, and never talk to him, and if you tell him that you know that he cheated on you, he'd come up with anything to get you off of his back, he'll say things like, I love you, or there's only you, I say don't talk to him, at least not anymore than you have to" Teresa said, "I, Teresa I don't know if I could do it, I mean I still love him," Nikkie said, "Well, he doesn't love you, if he did, he wouldn't have cheated on you, trust me sweetheart you deserve better," Teresa said, "but," "Nothing, remember he kissed, touched, every girl in this town, the same as with you, you don't need to be on the list, trust me darling, there are better guys out there that will love you, and treat you right, one that will make food in bed, tell you how beautiful you are, tell you that he loves you, and means it" Teresa said as she hugged Nikkie, Nikkie was crying, "but, Spongebob did all of that, are you sure that he's cheating n me, I mean where did you hear that anyways?" Nikkie asked, "I didn't hear it, I saw it, at the park, he was with this girl," Teresa said, "Maybe they're great friends," Nikkie said, "Do great friends kiss?" Teresa asked, "No, I guess not, w, what did she look like?" Nikkie asked, "Uh, she had brown hair, hmm, that's all I could see," she said, "Oh, w, what if it was his mother?" Nikkie asked, "I don't think it was his mother, because there was a lot of tongue action, and I really don't think he'd do that, and doesn't his mother have, black hair?" Teresa asked, "Yeah, I, I guess, I just can't get the fact that, Spongebob cheated on me, I mean, I gave him everything, did I not love him enough?" she asked as she started to cry harder, "Nonsense, you can't blame yourself, he was a fool to do that to you, I mean, you are beautiful, you have a wonderful personality, you're smart, you have a lot of good qualities that he didn't care to notice," Teresa said, "but, he did notice them, he noticed everything, even before we took our clothes off, before I even knew them, he knew them, he knew my all of my flaws, but he claimed that he loved me because I wasn't perfect," Nikkie said, "He just said that, to get at you, just remember that, well Darling, I got to get going, it's getting pretty late and I got to clean up a little," Teresa said, "O, OK, thanks for stopping by Teresa," Nikkie said as she whipped her eyes clear of tears and walked Teresa to the door, "Look Hun, if you need anything you know where to find me, I think that you should have a nice warm bath, and fix your make-up" Teresa said, "Y, Yeah Thanks Teresa, I can always count on you," Nikkie smiled, "No problem, love you girl" Teresa waved as she walked away

Nikkie walked into her bathroom and looked into the mirror, "Oh, Teresa's right, I'm a mess" Nikkie said, her tears had caused her mascara to run, her eyes were red from crying, "but, what does it matter, Spongebob doesn't love me" Nikkie said turning her face away from the mirror.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

Spongebob walked up the stairs once again to go see if Nikkie was finally home, he was so excited; he was a little upset earlier that she wasn't home yet, but as the day went by, he slowly began to get excited, his stomach was in knots, he was so excited that he would explode at any given moment, and if she wasn't there, he'd defiantly go out of his mind. Here he was finally, where he'd see the love of his life, it might be a little too late to go to the park now, but that didn't matter, they could do other things together. Spongebob inspected himself to see if anything was wrong, and nothing was, so he raised his little yellow hand to knock on the door. The door slowly opened to reveal Nikkie; she was in her regular blue plaid pajamas, Spongebob screamed in joy and swiftly picked Nikkie up in a hug, "Finally, you're home! Oh I've missed you so much" Spongebob said, he had tears of joy in his eyes; he was just about to kiss her until she pushed him away from her. This confused him, didn't she miss him too? Why is she acting like this? "N, Nikkie, I thought you missed me" Spongebob said, "and, I thought you loved me" she said; she wasn't even looking at Spongebob, which made Spongebob worry, "I Do love you, more than anything, I am so relieved that you are home, I love you so much, I don't ever want you to leave that long again" Spongebob said as he attempted to hug her, but she just pushed him away again, then he seen something, something that should never happen.

Spongebob reached his finger out to wipe a tear off of her cheek, but she slapped him, "N, Nikkie, w, what's wrong?" Spongebob asked, those tears of joy had already turned to the tears of sadness, "W, Why are you crying?" he asked, "I'm not crying" she yelled, "Then why are there crystal clear tears falling out of your beautiful eyes?" Spongebob asked, "Just leave me alone" she said backing into her apartment and attempting to close the door, but Spongebob stopped her. Nikkie looked up at him, she was angry, "Get out of here, can't you see that you're not welcome?" Nikkie barked, "Not, well, why, are you mad at me? What did I do?" Spongebob asked, "You know what you did, now get out of here," she yelled, she attempted to close the door again, but Spongebob wouldn't let her, he pushed the door open, "Nikkie, I don't know what I did to you, and if you tell me, I can try to make up to you, please, don't do this, we can work something out," Spongebob said, "You can't fix this, you think that I was stupid, well I'm not, and I don't want you here" Nikkie said, "I don't care, I want to know what I did to you, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong" Spongebob demanded punching the door, "It's over!" Nikkie snapped, "It's over? What's over?" What are you?" Spongebob asked, he had an idea of what she meant, but he hoped with every heartbeat that it wasn't the case. Spongebob desperately waited for her answer, even though he was afraid of what it was, "I am breaking up with you, do you get the picture?" she asked, "B, Breaking up, w, with me? You mean, you don't want to be, my, girlfriend any, anymore?" Spongebob asked, his tears began to fall, "That's right, now get out of here, you have no reason to be here, go home, and don't you ever come back!" Nikkie yelled, slamming the door in his face. Spongebob just stood there, shocked, heartbroken, why did this have to come to this? He loved her, but she didn't love him back, is this what heartbreak really feels like? Spongebob slowly began to walk away from the door, and each step he took the more he began to cry, than he took off.

**Thanks for reading, so how's the second chapter? I know the first one wasn't all too good, but now that chapter two is out, how is it?**


	3. Wasted

Spongebob ran all the way home, he was devastated, for the first time, he had came home from the woman of his dream's house devastated. Squidward had just gotten off of work and was walking up to his house when he seen Spongebob running his way, crying, 'Oh no, I don't have time for this!' Squidward yelled to himself as he ran to his door and started to unlock it, but it was too late; Spongebob was already here, except he ran right past Squidward, not even bothering to stop and look at him. Squidward sighed in relief, Spongebob wasn't going to even bother him, or so he thought.

Spongebob burst through his door and slammed it shut and ran all the way to his room, and he crashed down onto his bed and cried. Eventually he was able to cry himself to sleep.

**Next day**

Spongebob was woken up by his alarm clock, he shut it off and crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready for work. After about an hour, Spongebob was down stairs eating breakfast, but then he wasn't, he didn't even touch his food, "Meow?" Gary meowed looking up from his bowl that Spongebob had filled up, "I, I'm not hungry" he said barely auditable, he got up from his seat and walked out to the living room and put on his hat that was on the rack next to the door, and he walked out the door, he hadn't even said good-bye to Gary, he didn't even sing his usual "I'm ready" tune, he just depressingly walked out of the walk way, Squidward was walking out of his walk way and met up with the sponge, "What, not annoying blurbs this morning?" Squidward mocked, Spongebob didn't even answer, nor did he care, he just kept walking.

Krabs walked up to Spongebob and Squidward, "Good Morning Boys, ready for another day here at The Krusty Krab?" he excitedly asked unlocking the door, but his excitement went away when he didn't hear anyone answer, meaning, Spongebob. Krabs looked at Spongebob, so did Squidward, Squidward leaned down to Spongebob, "Are you ready Spongebob?" he asked, mocking him again, Spongebob didn't say anything, he just pushed past both of them and walked to into the kitchen. Krabs looked at Squidward, "What's wrong with him?" he asked, "Don't know, don't care" Squidward said as he walked past the red crab and to his life boat.

Krabs walked over to Squidward who was reading the dance magazine, "Why aren't there any Krabby Patties? Why are you just standing there and not working?" Krabs asked, "Don't ask me, I did my job, but your fry cook isn't," Squidward turned the page of his magazine, "Grrr, Spongebob! Front and Center!" Krabs yelled, but Spongebob didn't come out, he just stayed in the kitchen, as of now, he really didn't care if he got fired, all he could think about was Nikkie, but he couldn't cry over her now, he had other responsibility at the moment, "He's not listening" Squidward said, so Krabs walks into the kitchen but he doesn't see Spongebob, "Spongebob, where are ye boy!" Krabs yelled, and soon he got his answer when he heard a sniffling sound coming from under the grill. Krabs bent over to look under the grill in seen Spongebob laying on his side facing the wall, "Ah hah, found ya, get out here boy" Krabs ordered, but Spongebob didn't answer, "Ok you leave me no choice," the old crab said as he attempted to drag the yellow sponge out from under the grill, but found it nearly impossible. Spongebob kept smacking Krabs's claws away, "Hm, this is going to be harder than I thought." He said, Mr. Krabs stood up and walked out of the kitchen and over to Squidward, "Squidward, I need your help" Krabs said, Squidward glanced over at the red crab, "Are you going to pay me?" Squidward asked, "No, but if you don't help me, I'll have to fire ya" Krabs said, "Alright, what is it?" Squidward asked, "It's Spongebob, he's under the grill and he won't come out," he said, "oh right," Squidward said and he and walked into the kitchen.

Krabs pointed to the grill, "On three, one, two, three" Krabs said, and the two moved the grill, Spongebob was still curled up in a ball, "Spongebob, get up" Krabs demanded, Spongebob didn't say anything he just stood up, he looked at the ground, and his fingers were curled tightly into the palm of his hands. Krabs looked at Squidward, and back at the sponge, "Spongebob, what are you doing, lad!" Krabs yelled, Spongebob jerked strait, "N, Nothing, J, Just standing here" he quietly said, "Look at me when you speak boy" Krabs demanded, Spongebob lifts his head to look at the crab, "Why aren't you making me money, er, patties?" Krabs asked, Spongebob didn't answer, he looked away from Krabs, "Boy, if you don't look at me, I'm going to send you home for the," Krabs said, but he seen Spongebob had already started to leave, "Day?" Krabs was confused, Krabs followed him out of the kitchen, "Spongebob, come here, I wasn't done talking to ya" Krabs said, Spongebob rolled his eyes and turned around, "Cant, I just, go home?" Spongebob asked, "No, I was being sarcastic so you'd do your work," Krabs said, "Oh," Spongebob simply said walking back to the kitchen, but Krabs stopped him, he was concerned.

Normally, Spongebob was excited to work, and would always refuse to go home, but today was different, why? Krabs looked over the sponge, why hadn't he noticed this before, "Boy, you look horrible, did you get enough sleep last night, lad?" he asked, "I, couldn't sleep, I had to take sleeping pills" he answered, "Did you lose Gary again?" he asked, "N, No" Spongebob said, and tears began to fill his eyes, "Are, you, crying, lad?" Krabs asked, "N, No," he said wiping away his tears, "Lad, what's wrong?" Krabs asked, "N, Nothing's wrong, I," he began, but he had, had enough, he ran outside bawling. Krabs looked at Squidward who had actually put his magazine down, "Did I say something wrong?" Krabs asked Squidward, "How the heck would I know, I don't pay attention to the little pest" he annoyingly said as he returned back to his book, "No Way, Darin Do Marin, is performing in Needle cove, may 23, why that's just two hours away from Bikini Bottom," Squidward exclaimed.

Spongebob burst through his door, and crashed down on the couch. Gary, who was in the other room, slithered over to Spongebob, he was a little concerned, yesterday he came home, crying, and he just thought it was something normal, but for him to come home crying twice in a row was weird, and it wasn't even his normal cry, had something happened? Whatever it was it looked like he needed a friend, "Meow (what's the matter?)" the snail sympathetically meowed, "I, I don't want to talk about it" he managed to muffle out from under the green and blue couch, "Meow Meow, Meow, (talking will make you feel better, you said that)" Gary meowed slithering onto the couch next to Spongebob and purred trying to make him feel better, after all this usually does do the trick, but today, it didn't. Spongebob pushed Gary off the couch, he didn't hurt him though, "Gary, I, I just want to be left alone, I don't need, your sympathy," he said, he had started to cry less, "Meow Meow, (but I want to know what's wrong)" Gary meowed, "You want to know, what happened?" Spongebob asked sitting up, he wiped away his tears. Gary nodded his head, "Well, Gary, Nikkie doesn't love me anymore, she broke up with me" Spongebob said standing up and going up stairs, Gary followed, "Meow (Why, what did you do?)" Gary meowed, Spongebob stopped to look at Gary, "I don't know Gary, she wouldn't even give me the slightest clue as to what I had done, as far as I know, I did nothing." Spongebob said, "Anymore questions?" "Meow Meow (well, what didn't you do?)" Gary asked, "I did everything for her, I loved her, I pleased her, I gave her free food, I was there to help her whenever she needed it, if whenever she asked for something, I did it, no questions asked, I did everything for her, I gave her my heart, and do you know, what she did in return?" Spongebob angrily asked, Gary shook his head no, "She took is, and smashed it to the ground, and stepped on it like it was nothing, like sand beneath your feet, but why do I care, she will never find a guy who loved her as much as I did," Spongebob said as he proceeded up the stairs, and into his room.

Spongebob went into the bathroom that was in his room and he looked in the mirror, "Look at me, Gary, look what she did to me" he said, "Meow (You still love her, don't you)" Gary sadly asked, after a few seconds after, Spongebob broke, again, and he began to cry again, "Yes I do" he cried dropping to the floor, "Meow (have you tried talking to her?)" Gary asked, "I've tried that" he cried, "Meow Meow, (well, maybe you didn't try hard enough)" Gary meowed, "Maybe, I didn't, but I can't go back, she doesn't want me there" he said, "Meow Meow, Meow (doesn't matter, maybe if you tried she'll at least give you a reason)" Gary meowed, "She won't, she's stubborn, like me, and I love her for it." He said, "Meow Meow, (Well why don't you try doing something that you haven't before,)" Gary meowed, "Like, proposing?" Spongebob asked, "Meow, (yes)" Gary simply replied, "Gary, when I was going to take her out last night, I was going to, but I seriously don't think she'll care though, she doesn't love me" Spongebob said, "Meow (try, before someone else dose)" he meowed, Spongebob nodded getting up from the ground, and walking out of the bathroom and down stairs to the front door.

**Nikkie's Apartment**

Nikkie was in her bathroom taking a bubble bath, she had her eyes closed, and her mouth was under water, and she was quietly crying, but she couldn't take it no more, she sat strait up and cried louder, 'Oh, Spongebob, Why did you have to do that' she cried, then there was a knock at the door, 'Oh, that might be her,' Nikkie said standing up in the tub before sitting back down, 'but, why does it feel wrong?' Nikkie asked herself, the knocking continued, "Vio, can you get the door; tell her I'm in the bathroom!" she hollered to her pet snail, which was in the living room watching T.V.

Nikkie heard the door open, and she heard her come in, but it turns out it wasn't who she was expecting, instead it was Spongebob, Spongebob walked into the bathroom and over to Nikkie, he was looking at the ground, but before he looked at her, he wiped away a tear from his eye, "N, Nikkie, look, I'm sorry, for whatever I did, I didn't mean to make you upset by it, but maybe, Nikkie" he said then Nikkie interrupted him, "Get out, I'm naked," she screamed, "I can't see anything though, not that you don't have anything, but the bubbles have you covered." He said, "So, why are you crying?" she asked, "You should know, but, you don't care, but I still love you." He said, "No, I don't, and if you don't mind, I want you to leave," she said looking away, but Spongebob caught her eye when he moved closer, "D, Don't come any closer" she warned him, so he stopped, "Maybe, just maybe, this will, change, you mind" he said kneeling down on one knee, "Nikkie Snow, Will you," "No, I won't, get up and get out, I don't want you in here, don't you understand anything!" Nikkie screamed getting out of the bathtub, and started to poke Spongebob's chest, Spongebob looked away from her, "Why aren't you looking at me!" she screamed, "Um, because, you're nude" he said looking further away from her, she looked down at herself, "Be a dear and hand me that towel behind you" she said, and he kindly did so.

Spongebob and Nikkie sat in Nikkie's living room, nothing but silence filled the cold, dark air around them. Spongebob looked at Nikkie; she was looking at the ground beneath her feet, "Why, did you do it?" she asked wiping away a tear, Spongebob's eyes started to tear up again, "Do what?" he asked, she looked at him and shook her head, "Why can't you just leave?" she asked, standing up, "Well, I love you Nikkie, that's why," he said standing up, and going to hug her, "Stop it" she said before he was able to hug her, he stopped, "I don't know, what I did to you Nikkie," he said, "You do know, who was she?" she asked, "Who?" "T, That girl, in the park, who was she?" she asked, "What are you talking about?" he asked, "You know exactly who I am talking about, you know, if you didn't love me, all you had to do, was say so, you didn't have to keep the lie running," she said, "What are you talking about, I do love you, I always have, and always will, but you're too dumb to even know that, and what girl, what are you talking about, in the park?" he asked, "Don't call me dumb, you're the one whose dumb, you think that you can just cheat on me and get away with it, sorry Hun, that's now it works," she said, "Cheat on you? You mean, you think I'm cheating on you with another girl?" he asked, it offended him greatly, "I never, cheated on you, what makes you think that I cheated on you?" he asked, "I can't say, but you kissed her," "Kissed, kissed who?" he asked, he was confused, "Just, leave me alone Spongebob, I just want to be alone!" she cried running into her bedroom, and then locking the door. Spongebob walked to her bedroom door and knocked on it, "Go away, I don't ever want to see you again, and do me a favor will you, stay out of the rest of my life!" she cried, this hurt Spongebob, a lot. Spongebob looked at Violet, "Cheated? When, did I, cheat on her?" he asked, she didn't say anything, "I don't understand this" he thought walking out the door.

Spongebob walked into his pineapple and he sat on his couch, he was still completely confused, Gary slithered over to him, "Meow, (what did she say?)" Gary asked, "I cheated on her, she said I was cheating on her," he sarcastically laughed, "Meow (Did you?)" he asked, "N, No, I don't love anyone else besides her, well there is you, but that's beside the point Gare," he said, "Meow meow, (what are you going to do?)" he asked, "I'm going to bed," he quietly said walking to his room.

Spongebob woke up early the next morning, crying, he couldn't hold it in any longer, he was a wreck, he hadn't showered, and he hadn't eaten for the past three days, which was starting to show, he didn't want to do anything, and the fourth day, he would just let it go. Gary slithered on Spongebob's bed and tried to comfort him, but it didn't work, so Gary went down stairs to watch T.V. A couple of hours later Spongebob came down the stairs, and walked to the door, he wasn't crying anymore, but his eyes and nose were red, "Gary, I'm going to the store, do you want anything?" he asked, taking the house key out of his pocket and unlocking the door, "Meow Meow, (No, but are you Ok?)" he asked, "Y, Yeah, I'm fine, so you don't want anything?" he asked, Gary shook his head and Spongebob went outside.

Spongebob walked down different isles of The Bargin Mart, he had a few things in it but, there was something missing, until he walked down an isle that he never walked down because it wasn't good, he stopped in front of Beers, where a sigh read, '4 for $36 he shrugged and picked up four cases and placed them into his cart and headed to the register to pay for them. The cashier was ringing up some items when he heard the familiar sound of black leather shoes coming closer, and immediately knew it was Spongebob, but he didn't know what Spongebob was going through, so he just thought that Spongebob was going to annoy him, "Hello Spongebob, remember you can't interfere with the employees work, so hurry up" he rudely said, but surprisingly Spongebob hadn't even said a thing, he just simply place his items on the counter, "More Snail food?" the cashier asked, before he picked up a case of beer and rang it, this surprised him, "That will be 78.50, whoa Spongebob, I didn't know you drink, are you throwing a party?" he asked Spongebob didn't say anything, he just took out his wallet and took a hundred dollar bill, and handed it to the fish, "Are you going to invite me?" he asked, "Shouldn't you, be working?" Spongebob asked, taking his change, "Dude, you look horrible, are you ok?" he asked, Spongebob didn't say anything; he just wiped away a tear, before he walked out of the store.

**Later**

Spongebob was sitting in his red and white life saver chair, drinking his recently bought beer, which happened to be his tenth, after about five he began to feel a slight buzz, than after his 9th he was drunk, but not fully, his head was a little dizzy. He wasn't Sad, mad, or even the slightest bit upset, if anything he was happy. Spongebob was giggling and all lovey dovey. Gary was hiding from him, because he knew how he could get, if he could get wasted on ice-cream, he was a monster, but if he got drunk on adult beverages, what kind of monster would he be then?

One minute he'd be as happy as the sun, to as mad as the underwater thunderstorms. Spongebob looked around him, then his eyes laid on the picture frame next to him, he picked it up and looked at it, it was a picture of Nikkie, he smiled at it, "She is so beautiful, I wish I could, kiss, her again" he said kissing the glass frame, before his mood switch flipped off, and all hell broke loose. Spongebob stood up and threw it at the wall, breaking the glass, then Spongebob rushed over to it and began to stomp on it, completely destroying the picture frame completely, then he calmed down, for the first minute and a half, before he takes the lamp stand that the picture had been sitting on and throws it out the window, shattering the glass in window in the process, then he starts with the rest of the room, punching holes in the drywall, and throwing other pictures into the chimney in his library.

Next Door, Squidward was still sleeping, was as in past tense, "Grrr, Spongebob stop that racket!" Squidward yelled out the window, but Spongebob didn't hear him, even if he had, he couldn't control himself. He was like a wild fire, once ignited, it is very hard to stop it, sometimes you'd have to let it burn out its self, because everything hand an end. Squidward closed his window, 'That Spongebob, who does he think he is, waking me up, on a Sunday!' he muttered to himself as he went down stairs to fix him something to eat. While next door, you could still hear the loud crashing and screams coming from the pineapple, 'What is he doing?' Squidward angrily thought, as he poured his coffee, but when he was pouring his coffee, the Earth shook, spilling the hot coffee onto Squidward, and again it came from Spongebob's house, 'I have had enough, I'm going to give that sponge a piece of my mind,' he mumbled, walking out of his Easter island head house, and marched over to Spongebob's orange pineapple. While he walked over to Spongebob's house, the crashing and screams got louder, but began to slow down. Squidward's anger slowly began to disappear, 'Why Am I getting, so nervous?' he asked himself as he took a step forward, he heard something crack beneath his feet, he looked down to see glass, Squidward than looked up to get a better view of the pineapple, every window was broken, there were a couple holes in the sides of the pineapple, and a bunch of the furniture that was usually inside Spongebob's house, what outside, broken into pieces by the broke windows and holes in the side of the pineapple. This instantly worried Squidward, for the first time, maybe this had something to do with the way he's been acting recently.

Squidward ran to the door, and knocked on it, and demanded that Spongebob open the door, but nothing happened he tried several times, "Ok, Spongebob if you won't let me in, I'm coming in!" Squidward yelled, he waited for a few seconds but nothing happened, so he opened the door, when he opened the door, the room was almost black, if the sun wasn't out, it would be pitch black, Squidward stepped further into the pineapple, 'Man, he has really let this place go,' he mumbled to himself, as he looked at the walls, and floor, when he took another step, he ended up stepping on something glass again, he looked down and seen the picture frame that Spongebob first threw, there was the picture under it, it was unharmed, Squidward picked it up and looked at it, 'It's Nikkie, why would he' Squidward thought before he looked over the room again, 'and I'm guessing, they broke up, but, where is Spongebob?' Squidward asked himself, that's when he heard more glass brake, and it came from up stairs. Squidward raced up stairs and into Spongebob's room, that's when he seen Spongebob.

Squidward screamed and rushed over to the sponge, which was face down on the ground. Squidward knelt down next to the sponge, he picked him up and put him on his lap, his eyes were closed, which scared Squidward, so he slapped Spongebob's face, "Huh, Nikkie? I, Is that you?" he asked, he didn't open his eyes, "No, it's me, Squidward," Squidward said, "S, Squidward?" Spongebob stuttered, "That's right," he said, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you, *hicc* be at home?" he asked, "You woke me up, I got worried that you were hurt, and, oh dear Neptune Spongebob, have you been drinking?" Squidward asked, there were empty bottles in every room, you couldn't even turn your head and not be able to see at least two bottles, he could smell it on his breath, and it was strong, "Yeah, but I only had *hicc* a few" he said, "How many did you have?" Squidward asked, "I, *hicc*, don't know, maybe 24," he said, "24! Spongebob you can't handle 24, come on, we need to get you to the hospital," he said pulling out his phone, but Spongebob grabbed it, "Please, don't call them" Spongebob said opening his eyes, "You need to see a doctor," Squidward said taking his phone from Spongebob, "Squidward, please don't call them, I, if you call them, they'll try to keep me alive," Spongebob said, "Spongebob, that's their job, wait, you don't want to live anymore?" Squidward asked, "There is no reason to, I'm tired Squidward, please, let me," Spongebob cried, "Why do you want to kill yourself, I thought you loved your life" Squidward said, "I did, *hicc* but, just please Squid, she doesn't love me anymore, she hates me, she said so herself." Spongebob cried, "Who said that?" Squidward asked, "Nikkie, she said she doesn't want to see me ever again, and if I do this, I'll make her happy, and maybe, she'll love me," Spongebob said, "You don't need her Spongebob" Squidward said, "Yes, I do, I love her Squidward" Spongebob said, "but, she broke up with you." Squidward said, "I, I don't care, that doesn't mean I don't love her, I love her more than anything, I am willing to die for her," Spongebob said as he began to raise a beer bottle to his mouth but found it broken, so he just threw it, "That's why I feel wet" Spongebob said, "That was my last one too," he angrily said, "You don't need anymore," Squidward said, "How do you know?" Spongebob asked, "Because, look at you" Squidward said, "I don't care how I look, and why do you care, you always hated me, why do you all of a sudden care about me?" Spongebob asked, "Spongebob, I hate to say it, but I do love you," Squidward admitted, "Sorry, Squid, I don't roll that way" Spongebob said, "What are you, not that way, like as a brother Spongebob, you are like a little brother to me, and I already have a girlfriend," Squidward said, "You do huh? Let me guess, it's your clarinet," Spongebob said, "No, you remember Squilva, the girl you helped me with? Her" Squidward said, "Oh, good for you" Spongebob said, "You know sponge, you don't have to be rude" Squidward said, "S, Sorry *Hicc*" Spongebob apologized closing his eyes; "You're not dying on me, are you?" Squidward asked, "No, you *hicc* wouldn't let me" Spongebob said, "Spongebob!" Squidward screamed as Spongebob leaned over and threw up the continents of his stomach.

Squidward patted his back, and he began to cry, "Squidward, I miss her," Spongebob cried, "I know," he said, "I want Nikkie, Squidward" he cried, "I know," Squidward quietly said, "I'm tired" Spongebob said, "I know" Squidward said petting Spongebob's blond stands of hair, which soothed Spongebob to sleep. Squidward fixed Spongebob's bed, and placed him in it. Squidward went down stairs, 'I've got to stay here and keep watch of Spongebob' Squidward said, as he stepped off the last step, he looked around the house again, 'This place is a mess, Spongebob this will be the first and last time I clean your mess' Squidward thought as he began to clean Spongebob's house.

**Three Hours Later**

Spongebob came down stairs, and he walked into the kitchen and came back out with an ice pack on his head, "You're awake" Squidward said looking at Spongebob, "Squidward?" "Are you ok?" Squidward asked, "Oh, yeah I just got a bad head ache is all, so what happened?" Spongebob asked sitting down next to Squidward, "You don't remember?" Squidward asked, "I remember something's but not all, I remember destroying this place, and did you clean this?" Spongebob asked, "Yeah, you couldn't" Squidward said, "Oh, thanks" Spongebob said, "So are you sure you are fine?" Squidward asked, "Yeah, thanks for asking" Spongebob said, "So, why did you do this?" Squidward asked, "I couldn't suppress it, I needed to get it out," Spongebob said, "so, why did she brake up with you?" Squidward asked, "I cheated on her" Spongebob said, "You, what?" Squidward asked, "Not really stupid, she says I cheated on her, but I never did, but she thinks I am lying." Spongebob said, "Oh, so since when did you drink?" Squidward asked, "I don't normally drink, I drink when I am depressed," Spongebob said, "So when was the last time you drunk, besides this morning?" "When I didn't get that promotion, you know vodka mixed with ice-cream, is really good you should try it, but that's my opinion, heh me and Patrick must have had about one hundred or more." Spongebob shortly laughed, but not for long because his head ache suggested that he not laugh.

Squidward shook his head, "So that's why you didn't want to work?" he asked, "Yeah, I can't cook while I'm depressed, I mean, I was just so excited that my baby was coming home, and the day I went to see her, we were going to go to the park, I was actually going to ask her to marry me." Spongebob said pulling the ring out of his pocket, "but, she wasn't there, so I came back later, she was there then, but when I went to kiss her, she pushed me away, and tossed me away like a plastic bag, she broke up with me, and yesterday, she told me I cheated on her, and that she doesn't ever want to see me again, that she wants me to stay out of her life," Spongebob explained, "oh, then why do you still love her?" Squidward asked, "Gee, I don't know, maybe it was because I wasn't ready to say good-bye, and that she is the only one who gets me, not even my own mother knows more about me than she does," Spongebob said, "she knows how to keep me from crying, she knows me, inside and out, and so do I" Spongebob said, "Well, have you," "Tried talking to her? Yes Squid, why else would I be home right now?" Spongebob asked, "I don't know, wait so whenever you aren't home, you're at here place, doing Neptune knows what with her?" Squidward asked, "When she wants to, yes" Spongebob said, "Oh, great job Spongebob, you've grown up so fast" Squidward cheered, "Squid, no, don't do that, she's not a prize, and we've been through this already," Spongebob said, "Oh, sorry sponge, well why don't you tell her, and don't give her a chance, make her see it, make it sink in, make her understand" Squidward said, "I've tried," "Not hard enough, if you tried hard enough, she would still be yours." Squidward said, "You think so?" he asked, "I know so," Squidward said, "Well, can you drive over there?" Spongebob asked, "Why not, I could use the time" Squidward said, "Thanks Squid" Spongebob said, and the two went out to the car.

**I guess I can end this here, too many words.**


	4. Rumor comes to rest

**Thanks for the reviews, here's a face \\(^_^)/**

Spongebob and Squidward pulled up to Ocean Mist, "Wow, sponge, your girlfriend must be rich to be able to afford one of these, which one dose she live in?" Squidward asked, "That one" Spongebob pointed to the building that they parked in front of, "Are you coming?" Spongebob asked, "Of course" he said getting out of the boat and following Spongebob. Spongebob and Squidward walked up to Nikkie's floor, and that's where they seen Nikkie locking her door, she was wearing the same red dress that she had worn on their first date, "You look beautiful Nikkie," Spongebob said, Nikkie looked at Spongebob and Squidward, "What are you doing here?" Nikkie asked, "I came to see you, to try to get you back, again, even though I'm pretty sure you won't care for what I have to say, but I don't care, it's my turn to talk Nikkie" Spongebob said, "I don't have time, cant you come back another time, my date will be here any minute," Nikkie said pushing past Spongebob and Squidward, "A date, you mean you found another guy?" Spongebob asked, "Yeah, you found another woman, why can't I find another guy, who won't, cheat on me?" Nikkie mocked him, "because, I never cheated on, you and I won't let you, not until we talk," Spongebob said, "Oh, huh, there is nothing to talk about" Nikkie said, "Of course there is." Spongebob said, "For you, but I have nothing to say to you, and I really don't want to hear any lies you've got to say," Nikkie said walking down the stairs, "but, I'm going to lie to you, know I can't lie" Spongebob said, "I don't believe you, now go home, Jack is here" Nikkie said as she continued to walk down the stairs.

Squidward looked at Spongebob, "What are you going to do now?" he asked, "something stupid, you stay here" Spongebob said opening the window in front of them and then jumping out of it, since he is a sponge and he can change shapes he floated down like a parachute, and he seen a boat parked next to the same building, he ran to the boat, where a sponge was waiting in it, "Hey are you taking me on a date, sweet heart?" Spongebob asked, getting into the car, "You're not Nikkie, are you?" "I am, I thought you liked guys?" he asked, "Oh, no sorry dude, I only date women, get out of my car" the sponge said, so Spongebob got out of the car, "What? You don't like me?" Spongebob asked, "No, man, see ya" the sponge said driving off, Spongebob turned back around and dusted his hands off, 'You did a good thing Spongebob,' he said to himself as he walked back to the building, Nikkie came out, and seen that her date was gone, "Spongebob, you idiot, what did you do!" she angrily asked, "You didn't need him," Spongebob said, "he would have only liked you for your beauty." Spongebob said, "Like you did?" she said crossing her arms, "No, not like I did, I love you for everything you were, and everything you're not, but you don't seem to notice" he said following Nikkie into the building.

Nikkie was at her door unlocking it, "Go away Spongebob, I don't want to talk to a cheating liar" she said opening her door, "but I'm not lying, I didn't cheat on you Nikkie, why would I cheat on you? Nikkie if I was unhappy with our relationship, I would have talked to you, and we would be just friends, but as you can see I am not giving up, where a cheating loser, would just be like, whatever, and go mess around with who he wants, but do you see me doing any of that?" he asked, Nikkie didn't answer, "Exactly, please listen to me, if you listen to me, and you still don't believe in me, I'll leave, and never come back, I'll get more cases and drink until I kill myself, like I planned to this morning, but Squidward stopped me," Spongebob said looking at Squidward, "Nikkie is it? He's serious he could have died this morning, he was an inch away from death, but you don't care" Squidward said, "Spongebob, you tried to kill yourself?" Nikkie asked, "Yeah, but it's not a big deal, I was doing it for you," Spongebob said, "How could you think, that killing yourself, will help anything?" she angrily asked, "I don't know, I thought if I did it, you'd love me again," Spongebob said, "I wouldn't have loved you if you did that, Spongebob, what makes you think that?" she asked, "I don't know, you did say that you never wanted to see me again, and that you wanted me out of the rest of your life, so that's what is what I tried to do, the only thing was that I ran out of sleeping pills," Spongebob said, "You wouldn't have cared anyways," he said, "How could you think that!" she yelled, "How can you think that I cheated on you?" "What were you doing while I was gone?" she asked, "What was I doing, you want to know what I was doing?" he angrily asked, "Yes, what were you doing!" she yelled, "First. I went to work, than to Pat's to go Jelly fishing, because I had time, I went to Sandy's to practice karate, called you whenever I could, went home, slept, went back to work, then I went to Mom's house, than to work again, and then the next day I went to your parents house, than I went to Darrel's Jewelry store, bought a ring, went home to plan a special day at the park, went to Bargin Mart, than to my parents and grandmother's house to tell them a plan, which is now, ruined because YOU think I was cheating on you!" he yelled, "Then, where were you this morning?" she asked, "I came by to see if you were home, but you weren't, so I came back around 8 to see if you were home, so I could take you out to dinner, but no, YOU THOUGHT I WAS CHEATING ON YOU," Spongebob yelled, "so my question is, what were you doing on your "Business trip" ?" he yelled, "Whatever, I don't care, if you want to break up, consider it done" he yelled, "You, really want to break up, Spongebob?" she quietly asked, "No, because I still love you, but you can't see that, my grandmother always told me that if someone doesn't love you, you don't need them, so I guess, I don't need you anymore, I thought I did, but that doesn't seem to be the point," he said, "she said, that you'd say this, so how do I know you're not lying?" she asked, "It's whatever you think, Nikkie, I can't make up your mind, this just means you'll believe in any dumb rumor instead of someone who loves you, but, who cares, we are done, I'm done" he said shaking his head, "Are you sure?" she asked, "Yeah, but before I do go," he said, he pushed Nikkie against her door, and held her there, his tears rolled down, "Sp, Spongebob, whatever you think you are doing, please don't," she said, "I love your beautiful voice, your face, your personality, your hair, when it's a mess, and falling out of place, your smile, your beautiful pink eyes, those soft beautiful sun kissed strawberries lips," he said and he lightly kissed them.

Expecting to be pushed away, but it was something when she didn't, but she actually kissed him back. Spongebob ended the kiss, "and?" she asked, "I love your heart," he said placing his hand over her beating heart, "but, most importantly, I love you" he said, kissing her again, but not as long, "I know, that you don't love me anymore, but now, I guess I can live with it, life must go on, I can't just waste my life crying over something that I had, I've got to go," he said backing away from her, and then walking away. Nikkie watched him walk away, and then she rushed back into her apartment. While Spongebob was walking away, Teresa came out of her door, "Spongebob!" she hollered to get his attention, Spongebob stopped and looked at her, "Yes Teresa?" he asked, "Hey, come here, I've got to show you something" she said, Spongebob looked at Squidward, "You can go, I'll walk home" Spongebob said, "Alright, but I'm going to walk around this place first, they have a beautiful water fountain down stairs," Squidward said, "Knock yourself out," Spongebob said, "Oh, I will" Squidward said as he began to walk down the stairs. Spongebob walked over to Teresa, "What is it that you want to show me?" Spongebob asked, "Just come in, I'll show you" she said taking Spongebob's hand and going into her apartment.

Teresa sat Spongebob down on a white couch, "I'll be back," she said walking into a separate room, "Ok," he said, he looked at his watch, "Geez, what's taking her so, long?" he thought, until he seen Teresa standing by a door, wearing a white and pink laced lingerie dress. Spongebob's eyes widened, she walked over to Spongebob, "Uh, yeah I got to go" Spongebob pointed to the door, "I think I can let myself out," he said standing up, "Uh, rude" she said, "R, rude?" he was curious, but she just pushed him back on the couch, "Come on Spongebob, don't I look, cute?" she asked as she pushed her breast up to get him to stay, "I, uh, look, Teresa I don't want any trouble," he said, "What trouble? There's no trouble here" she said sitting on the couch next to Spongebob, "You, you know what, what I mean, I, if this is what you wanted to show me, I, I want to leave," Spongebob said looking away from her, and she took his hand, but he jerked it away, "Now, now don't be like that, I just wasn't to hold your hand" she cooed, "But, but" he couldn't think of anything, so she took his hand, "See, nothing to worry about" she said, then she took his hand and pushed it against one of her breast. Spongebob screamed and yanked his hand away, "I, I'm sorry Teresa, but this has gone on long enough, I'm out of here" he said standing up and walking to the door, but Teresa caught him by his arm, "Spongebob, please don't go" she said, "I'm sorry, but I have to," he said yanking his arm away from her and went to open the door, but found it locked, he tried to unlock it, but it was one of the locks where you had to have a key to get in, and out. Teresa made a fake cough, Spongebob turned to look at her, and seen that she had a silver key, "Looking for this?" she asked twirling it around her finger, "What are you doing! Give that to me" he yelled, "You have to take it from me first," she said, "That's it?" he asked think of how easy it would be until she put it down between her breast, "Come get it lover boy" she said shaking her chest, "Give it Teresa," he said walking back to Teresa, "if you want it, you're going to have to kiss me for it" she said, "Never" he protested, "Well, then you're not getting out" she said walking away from Spongebob, but Spongebob grabbed her, "Give me the key!" he demanded, "Ooh, look who wants to play" she said, "What? Ewe, wait, are you, the one who told Nikkie, that I cheated on her?" Spongebob asked, "You finally figured it out?" she asked, "Why, I thought she was your best friend" Spongebob said, "No, I only said that so we could get to, uh, *looks at his crotch* know each other" she had the tip of her finger in her mouth while looking at his crotch, so Spongebob covered it with his hands, "but, you knew I didn't cheat on her," Spongebob said, "That's right, I knew that you never would, but hey when she was gone, you and I were left alone, I couldn't have planned a better way, now, you're in my house, and you will do, *grabs Spongebob's crotch* as I say" she says, Spongebob squeals and smacks her hand off of him, "I couldn't let Nikkie, hog you all up, it wouldn't have been fair, for her to have a cute little snack and not share, but, now that I have you, I don't have to share" Teresa said, "but, Teresa, I'm not interested in you, sure you and I could have been great friends, but I will never, date you" Spongebob said, "Oh, that's a pity, I'll just have to make you then," she said, "Make me, how will you make me, date you?" he asked, "I could say things like, you raped me, broke into my apartment, oh anything really, and they'd believe me," she said, "how could you be so cold hearted?" Spongebob asked, "Oh, don't say that cupcake, you'll see that, I am much better than that gullible joke, Nikkie, and I can give you, way more than she could ever, give you" she said, "but, I don't want better, I want Nikkie, and even if, you say those lies, you'd be proven wrong. Haven't you ever noticed the cameras around here?" he asked, "N, No, there's cameras?" she asked, "Yes, and now be a dear and give me the key and let me leave," he said, "N, No I still haven't gotten what I wanted" she said, "and you won't get what you wanted," Spongebob said, "Are you sure?" she smirked, "Y, Yeah" he said, he was a little nervous by how she was staring at him.

After about a moment of silence, Teresa jumped onto Spongebob and pinned him onto the couch, it wasn't that she was stronger or heavier than him, it was just how she was holding him down, he struggled to get loose, "Get off of me" he demanded, "This is fun" she laughed as Spongebob struggled, "I wonder what it's like when your clothes are off" she said as she began to take his tie off, "Ooh, I love this red tie, I think I'll keep it for good luck" she said and she wrapped his red tie around her head, "How do I look?" she asked, "Don't you dare!" he yelled as she began to unbutton his brown pants, she had already unbuttoned his shirt, but she couldn't take it off because that would require her to move his arms, which she would have to let go, and then he could use that hand to push her off of him. Teresa was low enough for him to kick her off of him, "ooh, a feisty one, aren't you, I like that," she said, "Get off of me!" he yelled, "Oh, come on, we're just getting started you sexy sponge you," she laughed, as she looked at his brown shorts, "Man, how does she get you active? Is there like an on and off switch?" she asked poking his plat surface, "Don't touch me!" he demanded and he kneed her back, causing her to fall on his face, "Ow, barnacles Spongebob, maybe you should lay off the red bull for a while," she grunted, "That'll teach you," he chuckled, "Oh, look how close we are, we've never been closer," she said, "get off of me" he said, "Oh, come one, look at those soft yellow lips, let's see what Nikkie always brags about, if you hurt me, I'll cut your southern worm off" she said, that scared Spongebob, than she kissed Spongebob, her tongue invaded his mouth, he tried to scream but he couldn't, he kicked and squirmed, until the door opened and a sudden burst of light shined on them.

**Few Minutes Before**

Nikkie was in her apartment, she was sitting behind her door, 'He kissed, me, Spongebob, kissed me' she thought as she touched her lips, 'Why did I kiss him back?' she asked herself, 'I don't understand this, do I still love him?' she asked herself, 'Somehow, I don't think he cheated on me, was he telling the truth?' she asked, 'I've got to talk to Teresa about this, I've got to see if what she seen, wasn't just another person that looked like Spongebob,' she thought as she stood up, and opened her door, she took a step out of her apartment and locked it, incase that she was going to go find Spongebob. Nikkie walked to Teresa's door, and she knocked on it, but no one came, so she knocked again, and again no one came, so she tried to open the door but found it locked, 'it's locked, is she not here?' she asked herself, than she heard Teresa talking to someone, the other persons voice sound very familiar, almost like 'Spongebob?' Nikkie tried to open the door again, but it was still locked, then she remembered where Teresa kept her spare key, Nikkie looked for the flower vase, which was behind her, and she dug her hand in it and came back out with the sliver key, 'here it is, now to see, what's going on' Nikkie thought walking over to the door again and then unlocked it.

She opened the door, taking the key out before it fully opened and when it was finally open; she seen what appears to Teresa, and "Spongebob!" Nikkie screamed, Teresa looked at Nikkie, but Spongebob looked up at the ceiling and gasped for air, then he looked at Nikkie and smiled in relief, "Oh, Nikkie you came to save me" Spongebob said in relief, "You, Teresa, and so you're the girl that Spongebob cheated on me with" Nikkie said her eyes began to tear up, "Oh, yes Hun, and I must say, he is an amazing kisser," she said pinching Spongebob's cheek which he moved to get her to stop touching him, "Nikkie, it's not what you think, I don't love Teresa, she got," "I don't want to hear it Spongebob, of all the girls, you just had to pick Teresa, no offense Teresa." Nikkie said, "I don't love her Nikkie," Spongebob said, he was able to push Teresa off of him, he looked at Teresa first, "Don't you Ever, touch me again!" he pointed at her face, "Why not, I thought you loved me" she said, "Love you? How could I love you, you are a horrible person, at first when I met you I thought you were a good friend of Nikkie's, until now, Nikkie, she tricked you into thinking that I cheated on you," Spongebob said, "but, why were you kissing her?" she asked, "I wasn't, she forced herself onto me," Spongebob said, "but, why didn't you push her off of you?" Nikkie asked, "I tried Nikkie, but she said if I hurt her, that she'd cut, you know what off, or call the police and tell them that I had sexually assaulted her, which I didn't," Spongebob said, "and I couldn't get out because she looked the door and put the key down her shirt, she told me if I wanted out that I'd have to, *gulp* dig it out, but I wasn't going to do that, then she pushed me onto the couch and pinned my arms down with her knees, and it hurt if I tried to get up, so I tried kicking her, that's when she kissed me, uh, I can still taste it" Spongebob said sticking out his tongue in disgust, "Come on Hun, it wasn't that bad, I mean, I was better than Nikkie here," Teresa gestured to Nikkie, "Actually, Teresa, I like Nikkie better, sounds gross but I have my reasons," Spongebob said walking over to Nikkie and taking her hand but she took it away, "How Am I better?" she asked, "You were my first kiss, silly" Spongebob said, "Oh, so why did you go to Teresa's in the first place?" Nikkie asked, "She told me she wanted to show me something, I didn't think nothing of it at first because I thought she was your friend, and I like helping people, but when she came out wearing, that, I immediately wanted to leave," Spongebob said, "but, she didn't want me to, she touched me in the place where only you and I can touch, barnacles Teresa what is wrong with you, you don't go grabbing other guy's junk without permission, and I clearly never gave it to you," Spongebob said, "she, touched you there?" Nikkie asked pointing to his area, he nodded, "Did you like it?" she asked, "Like what, her touching me? Neptune no, I probably would have if it were you, not to offend you Nikkie, but, no Nikkie," Spongebob said, "Oh" Nikkie blushed, "I'm out of here Nikkie, I can't stay in here with her" Spongebob said walking out of the door.

Nikkie watched Spongebob leave, then she looked at Teresa, "How could you? I trusted you Teresa, why did you have to do it?" Nikkie asked, "He doesn't need you Nikkie, why can't you see that?" Teresa said, "You knew I loved him," Nikkie said, "not enough to believe in him" she said turning away and going to her room, "Why did you have to do it?" Nikkie asked again, "You know, Spongebob asked the same thing, I simply said that, I just wanted him for my own, and if you never showed up, he would have been mine" Teresa said, "but Teresa, he doesn't like you the way you like him," Nikkie said, "I don't love the sponge stupid, I just wanted to see what all the excitement was about, I could care less for him," Teresa said, "so, you just wanted to, sleep, with Spongebob?" Nikkie asked, "That's right," she said, "Oh Teresa, he's nothing like that, he won't just sleep with you, I should have known better, Spongebob is loyal, and he won't do anything with you, until he's deeply in love with you, you might have found it hard to get him active, let me tell you something, just by touching him there, that doesn't flip his switch." Nikkie said, "Than if you know so much, than what does?" Teresa asked, "That's between us, but it's got nothing with touching him there" Nikkie said, "but why do you care though?" Teresa asked, "well, I love him even if he cheated on me, I still loved him, even though I was too stubborn to let it show, that's the key Teresa" Nikkie said walking out the door, "What's the key?" Teresa asked, but Nikkie didn't say anything.

Nikkie walked outside and headed to her apartment, 'maybe, I should go find Spongebob,' she thought looking at the lock as she unlocked it, "I'm right here" Spongebob said, Nikkie looked up and seen Spongebob leaning against the wall, he was waiting for her, "You still loved me?" he asked walking over to Nikkie, "Yeah, I guess I did," she said looking away from Spongebob, but he turned her face towards him, she smiled at him, then he kissed her. Nikkie brought him in closer and deeper, and then he picked her up and brought her into her apartment. They were sitting on Nikkie's couch, kissing, when Nikkie broke the kiss, Spongebob was still trying to kiss her, but she stopped him, "Spongebob," she quietly said his name, he looked at her, she was looking to the side, instead of having that happy face on, she had one of guilt and sorrow, "What's wrong?" he sympathetically asked, then she looked back up at him, "Why do you still love me?" she asked, "What do you mean?" he asked, was she seriously asking this? "I mean, after everything I did to you," she said, "What you did to me? Nikkie, I couldn't care less, I just couldn't deal with not being around you for at least five minutes, I completely understand what you were going through, but the thing was, that I couldn't believe you thought I was lying," he said, "I'm sorry, I just thought, since Teresa was such a good friend, that she was," "Telling the truth? Yeah, we are both pretty gullible," he said, "You, what did she say to you?" Nikkie asked, "She said, that you weren't home, that you'd be back later that evening, I told her that I'd wait, but she said that, you wouldn't want to kiss and hug a stinky sweat ball, so I believed her, so I went to Sandy's for a little, you know Sandy, don't you? I went to go practice Ka-ra-te, since I haven't done that in a while, but I kept loosing, like always, then I went home and got ready to see you," he said, "Oh, that's why you weren't here, look Spongebob I'm really –Mmph!" Spongebob interrupted her when he kissed her, then he pulled away, "There's no need to apologize Nikkie, I understand, I still love you, even if you didn't, as long as I still have you, I'll still love you" he said then he kissed her again, then they finally ended the kiss.

Nikkie looked at Spongebob and she smiled again, "I love you, Spongebob, do you, forgive me?" she asked, "Let me see, do I forgive you? Should I, when you, broke my heart, told me that you don't want me around, told me that you didn't love me, called me a cheating liar, you wouldn't even listen to me when I tried to talk to you, and, you almost made me commit suicide, hmm, do I forgive you?" he asked her, "No? Look Spongebob, I'm sorry, if you want I'll," "Marry me?" he asked pulling the tiny black velvet box out of his pocket, and then opening it, revealing a silver ring, with a blue gem in it, she looked at it, and her eyes widened, "I, Its beautiful," she said, "will you wear it, Forever?" Spongebob asked, then she looked at him, "I don't know Spongebob, I want to, but it's just that, I was so mean to you, are you sure, you want to marry me?" she asked, "Never been so sure about anything, than I am now, Nikkie Snow, will you Marry Me? I want you to be my wife, I want to be by your side from here and to the next life, Nikkie, will you Marry Me?" He asked again, "I've already asked your father for hid permission and he said yes, but now there is only one thing stopping me from Marrying you, which, would be you, so, will you?" he asked, in his mind he begged for her to say yes. He watched her eyes go from back and forth from the ring, to his face, he could tell she wanted to, but she was just too happy to say anything, so he took the ring out of the box, and grabbed her hand, he placed the ring on her finger. Then she snapped back into focus and she looked at the ring on her finger, and she looked at the smiling sponge in front of her, she started to cry, which worried Spongebob, "I, is there something wrong?" he skittishly asked, but she just hugged him, "I'm so happy, Spongebob, yes, yes I will marry you, forever, and ever!" she cheerfully said, "oh, thank Neptune," he said in relief, then Nikkie pulled out o the hug and kissed him, he chuckled and kissed her back.

**THE END …**

**Thank you for the wonderful read,**


End file.
